


Seducing Bella

by iamisaac



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: bloodplay - Warning, mindfuck - Warning, slightly dub-con - Warning
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3103847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamisaac/pseuds/iamisaac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having Sirius warn him off is probably the final encouragement for 16 year old James Potter to go after Bellatrix Black. But Slytherins don’t play by the rules, as James is to discover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seducing Bella

**Author's Note:**

> 1.Um... Half of fandom is going to want to kill me for the age gap I have suggested between Bella and James. Either you accept that, since we’re not ‘officially’ told in the books, then a two year age gap is reasonable, or you presume that Bella’s left school but is just wandering around Hogwarts, or you see it as vaguely AU, or you just don’t read it because it’s going to annoy you.

**Harry Potter: James/Bella**  
Title: Seducing Bella  
Pairing: Bellatrix/James (mention of Severus/Lily)  
Rating: NC-17  
Word Count (for authors):~3200 words  
Warnings: slightly dub-con, mindfuck, bloodplay  
Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.  
Summary: Having Sirius warn him off is probably the final encouragement for 16 year old James Potter to go after Bellatrix Black. But Slytherins don’t play by the rules, as James is to discover.  
Author's Notes: 1.Um... Half of fandom is going to want to kill me for the age gap I have suggested between Bella and James. Either you accept that, since we’re not ‘officially’ told in the books, then a two year age gap is reasonable, or you presume that Bella’s left school but is just wandering around Hogwarts, or you see it as vaguely AU, or you just don’t read it because it’s going to annoy you.

“And what makes you think that I want to play with a baby Gryffindor like you?” Bella’s voice was simperingly sweet.

James shrugged. “Curiosity?”

She sidled closer, raised a small, cold hand to his chin, and seemed to examine his face thoughtfully.

“Oh dear, little one. Can’t you do better than that?” She smiled. “You’re trying to seduce a Slytherin years your senior with the tag line of ‘aren’t you curious about me’? Why should I be, baby?”

“Come off it. I’ve heard about you from Sirius. You’ll have heard about me from your lot. The pure-blood who’s betraying his origins. Don’t you want to convert me back?”

Her grasp on his chin tightened. “Now, Potter, I don’t think you’re being truthful.” Bella stifled a laugh. “A situation I never thought I’d be in: lecturing a baby Gryff about truth. Shall I put the cards on the table for you, since you seem so reluctant?”

“Whatever.” James’s air of coolness was wearing slightly thin.

“Shall we speak about a Mudblood of our acquaintance?”

And the coolness had not just worn thin but worn right through. “Don’t call her that.”

“Oh, little Potter is _touchy_ on the subject, isn’t he? But I see you make no effort at concealing your understanding. Wise boy. So, to keep you content, let’s mention her name. Evans.”

“What’s she to you?”

“Oh nothing.” Bellatrix raised an eyebrow. “My tastes have never… run that way. You’re nothing to her, either, are you? And it hurts. It must hurt to have a Slytherin half-blood take her away from you. Poor Potter.” She let go of him and turned away. “But still, that’s not reason enough for me to take you.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Her head turned and he caught a glimpse of her eyes, dark, amused and so like Sirius’s, over her shoulder.

“Tell me, little one, is there one Slytherin you dislike above all else?”

James gritted his teeth.

“You know there is.”

“Mm-hmm.” Her body was still as a statue. “And tell me, is there one Slytherin that your Mudblood love dislikes above all else?”

“Dunno.”

The eyes were less amused now. She turned back to him, and although she was smaller than him, her grasp on his arms was unnervingly strong.

“Don’t lie to me, Potter. Slytherins lie, but we don’t like to be lied to. I repeat – is there one Slytherin that Evans hates above all others?”

There was a second in which James considered backing out. Just forcing himself free and leaving. Then it was gone. “You.”

“Well done, little one. And is it not true that you want me – and you _do_ want me – partly as revenge on the red-head?” James was still. It was almost as if time halted for a moment. ‘Revenge’ was an uncomfortable word. “Well?” Bella asked.

“Maybe.” James pulled away. “It was a bad idea, anyway. Forget it. I’m not interested.”

“Not true.” Bellatrix’s fingers were tight around his forearm. “I told you before. I don’t like being lied to.” She pulled him close to her, an arm around his neck. “You want me, Potter. And Evans has given you the perfect excuse. Aren’t you going to take it?”

Her face was turned up towards his. James was uncomfortably aware of a pull of attraction. No one could call Bellatrix Black beautiful, but she had an unbridled sexuality; a seductiveness that she did not bother to conceal. He kissed her, with fury as much as passion, in anger rather than love. She laughed, her teeth clamping down on his lip until she drew blood. She drew away, the blood trickling over her lips.

“Good boy,” she mocked. “You can’t resist, can you? Not when temptation is so very close.”

“I could.” James might have surrendered, but he wasn’t taking this. “But I choose not to.”

“How very _Gryffindor_ of you.”

“Yes, it is, isn’t it?” Two could play at that game. And damn it, James’s lip hurt.

“Come on, then.”

“Now?”

“Yes, ‘now’.” Bella mimicked his tone of voice. “I don’t wait around for kiddies’ playtime.”

James’s chin went up. “Fine.”

Bella smiled again. “I knew you’d see things my way. Come with me, little one.”

James sauntered after her, body language saying louder than any words that he was going to do things his way, thank you very much. Bellatrix, however, did not look at him but strode down the corridor in front of him, obviously confident that he would follow. He was half-tempted to turn away, back to the Common Room and his friends, but he’d laid a bet with Sirius that he could seduce Bella, and it wasn’t in him to turn back when he was nearly there. Especially since Sirius had warned him off – “and not for her sake, Prongs, for yours.” Too much face would be lost if he gave up now. Gryffindors, after all, didn’t back out of challenges.

So when Bella opened a door and ushered him into an empty room with ironic politeness, James marched in briskly. He was a Gryffindor, and she, whatever Sirius said, was only a stinking Slytherin. It was only when he turned back towards her as he heard the door snap shut that he realised his mistake.

Bellatrix stood with her back against the door, a slight smile on her lips and her left hand behind her back. Her wand was raised in her right hand, and pointing straight at him. Instinctively, James moved to pick up his own wand. It was gone. Bella’s smile widened as she moved her left hand in front of her, James’s wand clasped in it.

“What the fuck…?”

“What do you think, Potter? Oh…” Her voice dropped into a childish whine. “Is the poor ickle Gryffie going to say it’s not fair? Has nasty Bella taken his toy from him?” She tossed the wand into the air and caught it again. “Do you miss your toy, baby?”

James’s hand clenched into a fist. He was _damned_ if he was going to show her how unnerved he was. “A bit cowardly, don’t you think, to steal my wand?” The tone was intended to be light, but he could not totally contain his anger.

Bella put the hand holding his wand to her lips and dropped her head. “Oh, poor baby. Did I not play fair?” She tossed her head back, her dark hair falling over her shoulders. “Slytherins play to win, sweetie. We don’t play by the rules. Haven’t you learned that yet?”

James gasped as her eyes met his. She was reaching out tendrils into his mind, feeling her way deep inside him. He had read about the power of Legilimens, but this was the first time he had felt it. He raised both hands to his head, digging his fingers into his scalp, trying to free himself from her probing.

“Stop it,” he gasped.

She laughed, continuing her exploration. James was on his knees now, and after several confused seconds he realised that the terrible keening noise he could hear was coming from him. “No…No…” Over and over, as she pushed her way into the most private thoughts and memories he had. Tears slipped down his cheeks as his forehead hit the floor with a thump. The pain helped him remember some sense of himself, and he struggled for breath, pushing himself up onto his forearms. “What are you doing?”

Bella stopped her examination and smiled, strolling over to the grovelling body of her Gryffindor conquest. She knelt down beside him, and took his lips in a demanding kiss. “I’m just reminding you who is in control, Potter,” she said sweetly. “Have you changed your mind about me yet?”

James gulped. “No,” he said defiantly.

She laughed at that. “Oh good. It would spoil all my fun otherwise. So, baby, why don’t you undress for me? Show me what you’re offering.”

James pushed himself to his feet and slowly lifted himself to standing. Bella was still on her knees, but even with her kneeling at his feet, he felt no sense of control. Sirius had been right to warn him off. Why had he not listened?

“Evans and Severus,” Bella said helpfully.

“What?”

“That’s why you didn’t listen to my cousin.” Bella settled herself comfortably on the floor. “You were too taken up with your thoughts of the Mudblood with Snape.”

“Fuck off.” Was she still reading his mind?

“By the way, little one, Severus is good.”

“What?”

“In bed. To fuck,” she explained gently. “Your nemesis will be giving your love the time of her life.”

“ _What?_ ”

“I should know. You understand, I was one of his tutors.”

“You… you…”

She nodded.

“Oh yes. And you’re right, I don’t usually waste my time on half-bloods. Oh, and no, I wouldn’t trust Severus as far as I could throw him… which is pretty far,” she added, musingly. “I was intrigued. I confess, I was intrigued. He was so much less _obvious_ than most of the kiddies. But talented. Oh,” she laughed, “are you jealous?”

“No,” lied James.

“Perhaps you should be.” Hands on hips, she stood up, apparently to examine him. “Or you could show me why you don’t need to be jealous. Show me just how good you are.”

“And if I’ve changed my mind?” It cost a lot to say it. James… James _didn’t_ back out of a challenge, thanks. He was a Marauder. He was King Marauder. He was… he was… he was realising just how right Sirius could be, on occasion. Damn him.

“Oh.” Bellatrix pouted. “You’re not going to turn me down, are you?” A second’s pause. “I don’t like to be turned down. I could turn quite – nasty – if you turned me down now.”

“Yeah?” muttered James. “You surprise me.”

And of course, he couldn’t back out. He was not going to face Sirius and tell him that his damned cousin was too much for him. Was not going to tell Bella Black that he didn’t want to sleep with her. James might be fucked off with the world, but he rather intended to stay in it, thank you very much. And telling Bellatrix that he didn’t want her (and the trouble was, he still **did** , which was almost the worst part) would not be a good move.

She leaned forwards again and put her hands on his shoulders, smiling at him. “But I’m sure you wouldn’t do anything unwise, little one. So take those robes off. Show me that beautiful Gryffindor body.”

She was taunting him with the fact that he was a Gryffindor, James realised at last. He had always taken it for granted that Gryffindor was The House, the one that everyone wanted to be in. The idea that anyone might look down on him for his House had never previously occurred to him. Her eyes flicked up to his.

“You would have made a very pretty Slytherin,” she murmured sweetly.

“You’d never have made a Gryffindor,” he retorted, though even as he spoke he was sliding his robes over his shoulders.

She pressed the softest kiss against his swollen lips. “You say the sweetest things.”

James’s robes were puddled around his feet. He stood before her in only his underpants, his chin raised stubbornly. She looked him over and gave the slightest nod.

“Are you happy now?” he demanded.

Her eyes glimmered. “Oh, I wouldn’t go that far. But there is potential. Yes…” She pulled him close to her, so that his body was moulded against hers. “Yes, there’s definite potential.”

A quick shove, and he was away, stumbling backwards and putting one hand out to the wall to prevent himself falling. “Will you _stop_ that!”

Bella put her hands on his shoulders, pushing him against the wall. “No,” she said, her laughter bubbling out. “You still haven’t got it, little one, have you? I’m going to do exactly as I like with you, and you really can’t stop me.”

Her hands reached down and she stripped him of his pants. He was totally naked, she totally clothed. When it came to power play, Bella was pulling every trick in the book. Unfortunately, knowing what she was doing didn’t seem to be stopping it from working. James was feeling very, very exposed, and not just in a physical way. And he was damned if he was going to admit it.

“Remind me to tell Sirius how you couldn’t wait to get my pants off.”

Damn, but Bella was quick. She had her hand around his throat almost before he’d finished the sentence, and at the same time she sent those probes digging once more into his mind until he had to squeeze his eyes shut before the tears collecting there ran down his cheeks. His legs buckled, but he was kept standing by her surprisingly strong grasp at his neck. And a minute passed, wherein James counted every second, trying to distract himself, trying not to break down and beg.

And then another minute, and even the closed eyes could not prevent the betraying trails of water down his face.

“Don’t even think of telling tales on me,” Bella hissed in his ear.

“Bella…” It was just a croak. James swallowed convulsively, conscious of the pain the reflex caused. Bella’s grip loosened a fraction, and James tried again. “Bella, please…”

That smile, the smile that was at once so captivating, so erotic, and so fucking frightening.

“Baby Potter, you’re learning,” she murmured, finally letting go her grasp of his body and mind.

He was grateful for the hard wall against his back: it was all that was preventing him from falling once more at the feet of his nemesis. He shut his eyes again for a second, trying to regain his balance, when he felt a sharp pain in his thigh.

“Ouch,” he yelped, his eyes opening as he tried to spring backwards, hitting his head hard against the wall. Looking down, he saw the tip of Bella’s wand against his leg. “What… Bella…”

She looked up at him through her hair and smiled as she made a quick gesture with the wand. Automatically, James put his hand down to the painful place, and felt a wetness. Looking down, he saw his fingers were stained with red.

“Claiming my dues,” she said sweetly.

It was blood, his blood. James felt a sudden coldness in his throat. Bella was far crueller than he had imagined. He wiped the blood away, and looked down at the mark that was left.

_Bellatrix_

The word was written in an elegant curlicue script. Written into his skin. For perhaps the first time in his life, James didn’t have a single word to say for himself. He just leaned there, staring down at the cut, once more seeping blood that trickled down and lingered in the crease behind his knee before leaping down further in rivulets to his feet. Casually, Bella put her fingers to the incision and swept them upwards in one movement until they were saturated in his blood. Then, her eyes on his, she put the fingers slowly into her mouth, sucking in and out with unrestrained pleasure. Despite himself, James felt his cock twitch as he imagined her lips around it, sucking in just that intensely sensual fashion. Bella removed her fingers leisurely, slippery with saliva, and placed the tips lightly on his erection. James groaned.

“Oh, I know what you want,” she said, wriggling the fingers so that his cock bounced in her hand. “Are you going to ask me nicely?” Her fingers slipped to the cut again, and she scooped up more blood on her fingers. This time, though, she inserted the fingers between James’s lips. “There, baby, don’t you taste good, hmm?”

Her other hand slid down his torso, brushing over his nipples, finding every single sensitive spot and probing it until James groaned again.

“Bella, stop. Bella…” he mumbled, as best he could around the salt-blood-stained fingers between his lips. His hands flapped uselessly at her shoulders, as he half-heartedly tried to push her away. Her hand continued to explore, and she removed her fingers from his mouth, instead kissing him deeply.

“Still want me to stop?” she asked, pulling away.

“Yes… No…”

Bella’s hand tightened suddenly round his cock, and she began to masturbate him slowly but surely before kneeling down and flicking it with her tongue.

“Shall. I. Stop?” she enunciated slowly.

“No… Oh God, no, don’t stop.” She was still and silent, waiting. He added another word. “Please.”

“Good boy,” she mocked, reaching her hands behind his arse to control his thrusting as her mouth gaped open around him, swallowing him up.

There was… James knew there was some reason he shouldn’t be doing this, shouldn’t be fucking the mouth of someone who’d just carved her name in blood on him, for God’s sake, but it felt so good, so fantastic that he just didn’t care. It was… argh, he could feel the sweat beading on his forehead and soaking into the front of his hair; dripping down his back as she controlled him, moving him to her satisfaction and at her will.

Then she had pulled him down to the floor and was on top of him, sliding her robes up around her waist as she knelt across him and guided him into her.

“You want this, too?” she demanded.

James nodded, too breathless to speak.

“I asked a question, Gryffie-boy.”

James shut his eyes and turned his head to one side, the hard beating of his heart echoing on the stone floor. This was what defeat tasted like. And yet – what a way to be defeated.

“Please, Bella” - the words would haunt him afterwards, but right now he didn’t seem to care - “Please, Bella, fuck me.”

And she was laughing, laughing, laughing as she rode him, her breasts almost concealed behind her robes but outlined so that he could see them bouncing as she took him. Her hair was wild, her nails scraping against his skin, her eyes wide open and unblinkingly gazing at him. He was moaning as he bucked his hips underneath her, striving for some measure of control, a control she was not giving up, not for anyone, not for James Potter, despised Gryffindor. He knew that, and yet…

He came in a thudding gasping burst as uncontrolled as a toddler’s magic, his head snapping back to thump against the floor. And she rode him through the waves, her own breathing scratchy and uneven but her gaze never wavering, so that the first thing he saw when he next opened his eyes was her, Bella, dark-haired, dark-hearted witch.

Before she stood up, she passed her wand along the incision on his thigh, and it healed, leaving a faint silver scar behind. A scar bearing her name.

“Just to remind you,” she said; and was gone.

*

“I warned you,” Sirius said in the privacy of their dormitory that night; and James hadn’t even the strength to deny it.

* * *


End file.
